Princess Studying
by MarkerOfEden
Summary: Why doesn't Riza and Hime go to school? What will happen? All these questions will be answered hopefully . Hints of ReirixRiza but I might develop it more... Hime teasing Riza.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohayo! How are you guys! Yes I do realize that I'm supposed to be working on other stuff but why the heck not! This came from something my English teacher said. He told my class that school is really challenging and considered and honor in most places. So this got my brain working, you know? The hamster on the wheel started running and well this is the product of that... Anyways it implies ReirixRiza(Best pairing ever) but it doesn't have any Reiri in this chapter... Anyways enjoy and review... Actually one more thing... I don't know if someone actually comes to find out if you go to school or not... nor do I know what he would be called... Truant officer? but isn't that for people who are already enrolled? Anyways if someone could clear this up that'd be great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Resurrection/Kaibutsu Oujo**

**EDIT!: I looked over stuff... and changed stuff that sounded a bit redundant and stuff that didn't flow well... Meh it still isn't up to my expectations but you guys get to be my guinea pigs :D**

**

* * *

**

A portly gentleman walked up to the mansion that sat atop a steep hill, surrounded by all sides by a large forest. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie. He started trembling, horror movie knowledge told him not come near the place, however he had something to do. He came to the gate, it was a grand sight alright. The old building stood there silently as if expecting his arrival. Suddenly a noise came and his train of thought was lost, a motorcycle went by him kicking up a dust storm, a red-haired girl stepped off, "Hey!" She shouted rushing to him, her helmet under her arm. "Are ya another royal underling?"

"Me? I'm an inspector sent by the Ministry of Education... and here to see Miss Hime and Miss Wildman..."

_ What kind of names are these? Fake ones..._

"You're talking to Miss Wildman." She said looking depressed and pushing open the mansion door. The inside was just what was expected from a mansion. The chandelier hung from a high ceiling, the stairs were carpeted and there was this aura of dignity that seemed to emanate from the walls themselves.

"This is a beautiful place." The ministry employee pondered out loud as he walked in the door.

"Hah! Beautiful? " The werewolf girl laughed causing the inspector to turn his head around. "You wouldn't say the same if you knew how many times this burned down."

"Really?" He said not believing Riza. "Anyways I'm Daniel Anderson and here to-"

"What did you bring again, Riza? Last time you got us another freeloader..."

"Hey hey hey! It wasn't my fault that Reiri came to live here!"

"Of course it was... It was your involvement that got her kicked out of her vampire community."

"But it was your idea!" She whined giving Hime the puppy dog look.

"Of course we could have substituted your help with someone else's but you said you wanted to so we complied. Face it you like Reiri..." The blonde said smiling in victory not in the least affected by Riza. "Anyways it seems we have a guest. Sawawa go take care of the tea, if you would." The school official turned around to see a smiling woman with a huge rack, dressed in a maid's outfit left the room. The three sat down to a table set out on the porch overlooking the entrance to the mansion, "So Mr. uh..."

"Anderson, Daniel Anderson. Inspector for the Ministry of Education." He said taking out a stack of paper from his case. "According to these documents, Ms. Wildman and Ms. Hime are currently not enrolled in any school." He said all business-like.

"Course not... Why should I?" Hime answered resting her head on her palm staring at the man.

"Well if you were only skipping school we would have you go to summer school but there are no records of you ever being in school. So we have to have you take a proficiency test."

"Meaning?"

"Japanese, History, Math, English, Science... Oh and you also have to take the test Ms. Wildman." He said seeing Riza's smirk turning into an expression of horror.

"What if we refuse?" Hime asked frowning at him. A shiver went through the man who had been at the receiving end of this cold glare.

"Well, we would have to enroll you in elementary school, have your funds frozen, and have you placed in an orphanage."

"Alright... bye Hime, I'm leaving..." Riza said trying to run away before being brought back by Flandre, the gynoid maid. "No! I don't want to go to school!" She yelped.

"Well you'll be able to be with your lover all the time." Hime said thoughtfully.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" She cried out waving her arms around not noticing the tinge of pink that started showing on her face. Hime decided to stop torturing the poor girl and turned her attention back to the man who has already stepped outside, he turned around and with one final glance took to the road and started running. Hime turned around smugly sipping her cup of tea, "_Can't be any different from my royal education after all._"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait... But yeah... It's out! Enjoy :D The bio question was from my bio unit on blood typing. Antibodies will clutter around antigens that match up with it. Thus it creates a wall of sorts that block the circulation of blood causing death. Why doesn't this happen to vampires? The blood doesn't get directly transmitted into their blood stream but instead goes through their stomach and small intestine where "the nutrients" are taken out. There mini bio lesson for you.**

**Edit: Same as last chapter...**

* * *

"Argh! What the hell are you talking about?" The werewolf's eyes taking the shape of a spiral as she slammed her forehead onto the table. They were studying for the exam but Riza was lacking the most basic of knowledge and it was quite a pain to teach it to her.

Hiro sighed again, "Listen this is simple you substitute the variable with the number inside the parenthesis and do the whole thing out..."

"Argh! You're only good with useless things!" She yelled turning her head over and glaring at the boy. Reiri face palmed and Hime sighed in exasperation.

"This is 6th grade stuff..." Hiro muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Riza asked a dangerous tone creeping into her voice.

"Aaah... Nothing..." He said putting his arms up anticipating a blow from the red-head. He waited in vain, however, seeing as Riza has decided to go out on the balcony. She placed her arm on the railing trying to isolate herself from Math.

Flandre tugged at Hime's dress, "Fuga?"

"No, I don't need to study."

"FUGA!"

"What? Of course not! "

"Um... Say Hime, how do you understand what she's saying?" Reiri asked crushing her juice box absentmindedly. Hime looked over at the vampire and tossed a small manual towards her.

Guide to Understanding Androids

"You're not serious, Hime~"

"Well I learned like this..." The vampire girl stared at Hime, trying to figure out whether she was joking or not. After a little while she decided that the other girl was completely serious and proceeded to read the book. Reiri's face got paler as each page went by. She threw the book across the room out an open window, looked at Flandre, shuddered and ran to hide behind a nearby couch.

"Fuga?"

Reiri ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Far off in the distance a shrill laughter could be heard emanating from a sycamore tree. A little girl dressed very much like Hime fell out of the tree a pair of binoculars in hand. She was holding her sides, overcome by laughter. It took quite a long time for her to calm down. "Investing on a printing press. Worth it!"

xxxx

During the week leading up the exam, the sky was a clear blue, no rain clouds at all and the fluffy marshmallow clouds floating here and there added to the charm of mother nature. However to our poor werewolf it was torture. She was holed up inside studying for what she liked to call, "Her impending doom." There were many attempts at sneaking out and many attempts at begging her way out. Sawawa almost cracked and opened the door, but before she could set one foot outside the poor girl was dragged back by Flandre. On the other hand, Hime was enjoying herself, sipping tea and teasing Hiro, like usual.

xxxx

"_Did the sun burn this much?Great... I get sick the day of the exam..._"The werewolf thought trying to shield herself from the sun. She could feel herself weakening from exposure to the rays of the sun. "_At least the test is indoors!_", Riza smiled weakly, whistling to herself. Hime accompanied her but she just wasn't such a good traveling partner...

"Sooo... This is where Hiro spends his day? Not very impressive..." She said looking at the gray walls and frowning. The old creaking desk Hime was asked to sit in for the test just managed to piss her off even more. Soon after the answer sheets were passed out, the overseer dozed off his nose buried in a bad novel. The gothic princess turned her head around to see Riza whose face had turned paler than Reiri's.

"_Shit! Why don't I know anything?_"

"That's because you're a stupid bitch." Reiri's voice resounded in her head.

"_What the hell? Reiri? What are you doing in my head?_"

"That's no way to talk to your master, my vampire minion." Reiri said sounding quite arrogant.

"_YOU DID WHAT?_" Hime noted that the werewolf's face has now turned the same color as her her hair. "_WHEN?_"

"You look especially tasty while you sleep! " She giggled.

"_You haven't answered my question yet... Why are you here?_"

"To help you pass... Duh."

"Uh... Thanks?"

xxxx

Biology

• Why do the antibodies of a vampire's body not react to the antigen contained within the type of blood they drink, which should cause them to die?

"_So... You're supposed to die?_"

"No..."

History

• Essay topic: List the disasters which eventually destroyed the Roman Empire and explain how each played it's part towards the final fall.

"_Hah! It was obviously because of the curse they received when they pissed off their protective Kamis... Demons invaded and the people were driven to death..."_ Hime thought smiling as she wrote down her version of the answer.

xxxx

Two weeks after

Two envelopes were left on the doorstep bearing the names of Riza and Hime. "Well? Did you pass, Riza?" The vampire asked hugging Riza's neck, the two had grown closer than any vampire and werewolf ever have. Mainly because of the short bit of vampirism and mind reading from Reiri. The scores were quite well and she was accepted.

"What didja get Hime?" Riza's overexcited face came right into Hime's line of vision.

"None of your business."

"Oh my!" came Reiri who had appeared behind the princess. "Riza, you did better than her..."


	3. Chapter 3

I swear I didn't forget about this... Just got off track by other things... Anyways my other story "Life on the Road" will probably just turn into a collection of short stories...

Kaibutsu Oujo is property of whoever... I know it's not me.

* * *

"Class. Today there will be two new students joining us today." The homeroom teacher announced. These words triggered a huge discussion throughout the class. Girls? Cute? Single?

"Hey Hiro why do you think they came in this late in the year?" Kobuchizawa -Hiro's bespectacled friend- asked Hiro.

"Eh? Well... Um..." He tried to find a good answer. However before he could reply the door slid open and in walked Hime. On the black board, she wrote her name and turned to glare at the students sitting in the front row.

"My name is Lilianne. If you call me that I will have you hanged." She said still glaring but this time turning to the teacher. Everyone believed her. To them this was a now non debatable fact, if we call this girl 'Lilianne' we're going to die. Hime walked over to the seat next to Hiro and sat down without the teacher directing her.

"Hiro... Isn't that your?"

"Ehehehe"

"OI!" All heads turned towards the front. A red-haired girl grinned back, satisfied at having gotten their undivided attention, proceeded to put her arms up in front of her chest in an X shape. "I'm Riza! Riza Wildman! Daughter of the great warrior Vorg Wildman!" She yelled at them. Riza mistook their expressions of shock as admiration, and nodded to herself in satisfaction. She walked over and plopped down next to Reiri, "Well? What did you think?"

"... Are you an idiot?" She asked her eyes twitching.

"What? I thought it was pretty good..." Riza pouted. Reiri slowly and mechanically reached over and ruffled the red-haired girl's hair much like how one would pet a dog. "Sure..." Riza smiled back nuzzling the hand..

xxxxxx

"Good morning... " A girl greeted shyly walking over to stand in front of Hime. No idea how to follow her greeting since the only name she gave was forbidden to be uttered.

"It's Hime. What do you want, you plebeian?" She glanced up at the girl from a cup of tea.

"I... I'm sorry. Hime-san." She apologized, not sure where she went wrong.

"Hime-sama or Oujo-sama. Choose."

"Hime-sama. I'm sorry..." She said still unsure why she was the one apologizing.

"Good as long as you understand." Hime replied crossing her arms.

"Umm..."

"Why are you still here?"

"Umm... I thought I... I mean... We could be friends..."

"Friends? Perhaps you could be my servant." Hime smiled sadistically and placed her hand in front of the girl. The intention was clear. She wanted her to kiss it. The girl dropped to one knee bent over and pressed her lips against the little silver band wrapped around Hime's finger. The princess smirked and patted the girl on the head. "Well done, my slave."

"H-hai, oujo-sama." The girl looked up at her "new" mistress expectantly.

"... So what is your name?"

"Sa-sayuri Nozomi." She replied turning a rather pretty shade of pink.

"Sayuri." She said and nodded in approval. The girl smiled, bowed then ran back to her group of friends their nonsensical chatter turning into white noise. Hime smiled as she watched her new servant go. Perhaps she'll get her more servants thanks to this girl. School, after careful consideration, wasn't so bad.

xxxxxx

Riza was absolutely certain people were stalking her. Heck, she even saw them. Always either three or four girls hiding around corners and following her like they were her shadows. Reiri told her not to mind, it was the same when she first started attending this school. She also told her to just approach them one day and ask them what they wanted. So that's what she did. The results were unsatisfactory to say the least.

"You bitch! Reiri-sama deserves better." One of the girl yelled back when she finally confronted them.

"Wait wait wait. You're Reiri's fangirls?" She asked frowning.

"Of course we are! And... And then you came along... And now we lost her. You're just a transfer student! Learn your place!" A girl yelled swinging her leg at the red-haired girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled blocking the kick and quickly dashed out of the way. "Why the hell are you all so obsessed with her?"

"She's amazing."

"So beautiful!"

"So sexy!"

"Our goddess!"

"She's a vampire!"

"Wait wait wait! How do you know she's a vampire?" Riza asked surprised at their 'compliments'.

"She told me once, when she was drinking my blood." Which triggered a murmur of consent.

"She also complained about a red-haired werewolf." Another girl interjected.

"Yeah, and don't you have red hair and very close to Reiri-sama?" The same girl who just tried to kick Riza asked glaring daggers. The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement. They started to talk amongst each other trying to find another reason to beat up Riza, which gave Riza just enough time to flee. Of course, the werewolf could have taken them all on but it was against her honor to fight a defenseless opponent or opponents in this case.

"Ne, Riza-chan what are you doing running away from a fight? I didn't think a great warrior like you would do such an unthinkable thing." A teasing voice came floating from above Riza. "I guess even great warriors are scared of something. For you it must be rabid fangirls."

"Reiri, please, keep your rabid fangirls away from me." The redhead yelled back.

"I thought this was part of my many charms, Riza-chan!" The raven-haired vampire said floating down with her white umbrella landing on Riza's shoulders. "Go my trusted steed! Onwards to the bed we share."

"Already? But school just ended!"

"Never too early nor ever too late, my pet!"


End file.
